


frat boys, american sports, & the styles twins

by barbiezdrunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Basketball Edward, Cocky Edward, Cocky Harry, Edward is kind of a dick, Frat Boy Edward, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Frat Boy Zayn, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Louis hates them both, Or does he, Punk Niall, Sassy Louis, Twincest, basketball harry, but so is Harry, football louis, frat boys, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiezdrunk/pseuds/barbiezdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With all the athletics these boys participate in, it's a wonder they have time for the actual school part of college!"</p><p>or american!AU where everyone attends Ohio State, harry and edward are royalty, louis tomlinson is something of a idol, niall is the only punk boy in a frat, zayn has an odd crush on an odd person, and liam can't seem to outplay the quarterback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frat boys, american sports, & the styles twins

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: there is a 95% chance that what i'm saying about the frat houses is wrong. i don't really know the terms and shit for frat houses, so i'm doing the best i can with what i know. hope it doesn't ruin the story for you.
> 
> enjoy!

The Styles are royalty; it's a well-known fact. If you don't know who the Styles family, specifically the twins, are, then you're either too dumb to comprehend simple logic, or you're not from any city in America.

The name Styles goes so far back into history that it's borderline ridiculous. So far back, in fact, that people are convinced there was a Styles family member on the Earth with Adam and Eve. Over the years, the Styles family has collected wealth and status like no family ever. They've risen to great power, some of their ancestors rumored to be kings and queens of countries. The legacy of the Styles names has only grown over the generations, each one becoming richer and wealthier and more powerful than the last. The only way to attain the Styles' name is to marry into it; something that is proven to be easier said than done.

The current-generation Styles family consists of very aesthetically pleasing members; Anne Styles, a mother of three yet appears as if she doesn't have a single kid and is actually fresh out of her youth (all this managed without plastic surgery, of course), married happily to Robin Styles, a man of charisma and good looks with enough money to back five generations of the Styles legacy and counting, both parents to three lovely children: Gemma Styles, a witty, smart, _attractive_  daughter with a full ride scholarship to Yale and a promising future ahead of her, and fraternal twins Harry and Edward Styles, both attractive, both athletic, and both  _insanely_ ornery. 

Now, the twins are something of a perfectly imperfect tale. There's Harry Styles, tall and handsome with curly hair that's almost always tied back with some sort of decorative head scarf or in some cases, a headband (basketball events  _only_ ), green eyes that appear as if he managed to capture two bolts of lightning, mold them into a ball and shove them into his eye sockets, and a simple, sexy smirk donned on his plump red lips. Then, there's Edward Styles, tall and attractive with curly hair longer than his brother's (usually has it tied back in a bun or (as basketball games will have it) two small french braids with a tiny bun in the middle), green eyes that never fail to sparkle with mischief and pale lips that are always spread in a mischievous smile. While Gemma, their older, wiser, smarter sister flew through high school without a troubling event, Harry and Edward manged to fuck up so many times that people eventually stopped being surprised.

There was the time in ninth grade where Harry got into a fight because a football player (oh, them basketball and football players  _never_ get along) insulted his brother's hair ("I swear to God, you ugly piece of shit, if you comment on my brother's hair one more fucking time I'll punch you repeatedly until you have to be on life support for the rest of your pointless time on this planet.") and then the time in tenth grade where Edward threatened to shoot his English teacher because she supposedly sent Harry to the office for "flaunting his sexuality a little bit too much in class." Even with the boys' tendencies to snap off and cause a magnificent amount of trouble, everyone turned a blind eye as they were the most valuable players on the varsity basketball team and their last name practically granted immunity. Harry and Edward always started, always dominated the game, and could be seen at the head of the pack of basketball players on and off the court even in their freshmen year. 

The twins are a package deal, really. Wherever Harry goes, Edward follows, and wherever Edward pops up, Harry is standing right beside him. Because of this sweet package deal rolled up into one, colleges were eager to get their hands on the fraternal boys. Offers after offers and scholarships after scholarships (all full ride, of course) were offered until the brothers decided on Ohio State as their college of choice. Their road to college was the only one broadcasted routinely on the news channels; all of America wanted to know what college team these boys would be playing basketball for so they would know what college merchandise to buy. As soon as it was common knowledge that the legendary basketball stars committed to Ohio State, the demand for Ohio State gear was through the roof.

It's the first year at Ohio State, and the boys are already making the most of it. As soon as they stepped on campus they were smothered by fans of them and their basketball game, other frat boys attempting to drag Harry and Edward into their pathetic frat houses. Harry and Edward, the best of the best and won't settle for less, merely decided to walk right into the Alpha frat house, the top dog of the wing of basketball houses, and begin unpacking, taking the biggest room of the house to themselves. Imagine the frat boys' surprises when they return to the Alpha house to see  _the_ Styles twins unpacking in their very own piece of heaven.

"Are you guys-"

Edward, the cockier of the two brothers (it's not by much, really), cuts the boy off before he even finishes his sentence. "Are we the Styles twins? Yes we are. Did we just move into your frat house? Yes we did. Did we just take the biggest room of the house? Yes we did."

Harry, never one to shut up, leans casually against his brother's shoulder, the tall boys standing in the doorway of their new bedroom. "Don't fucking touch our things. Don't enter the room without permission. And I swear to fucking God, if I ever go for a bowl of cereal and we're out of milk, I will make sure this house is a living hell for the rest of you dumb ass frat boys."

Oh yeah, the Styles twins also have a reputation of being rude, condescending, unnecessarily bossy, and quite... _comfortable_ with each other. 

Edward snorts at the boys' dumbfounded and slightly scared expressions. "Babe, I think you're scaring them." Not really paying attention to the frat boys standing in the main room of the house and not really caring that Harry just threatened them without even knowing their names, he lets his hand slide up the back Harry's body, his fingertips ghosting over Harry's thin shirt and leaving goosebumps on the boy's skin.

Cue the extreme comfortableness with each other.

"Come on babe, we have some unpacking to do," Edward whispers seductively in his brother's ear. The frat boys are openly gaping at their affection towards each other; everyone's heard of the Styles' highly  _adoring_ relationship, but they've never actually seen it in action.

The brothers cut the show off for the other inhabitants of the house, Harry quickly pulling Edward into the room and kicking the door shut, not caring that their intentions are clear as water to the boys outside the door. Harry pushes his brother onto the bed, the fact that what they're doing is very wrong and illegal (they're pretty sure it is, but with their last names boosting their status, they really don't give a fuck) somehow turning Harry on even more. Harry straddles his older brother (four minutes- four fucking minutes), leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a heated manner, their tongues sloppily fighting each other for dominance, something they both crave to have.

"Fuck, baby."

-

While the Styles' twins are the kings of basketball and top every single person who plays, the son of Johannah and Mark Tomlinson dominates the football world.

Enter Louis Tomlinson, shortest starting quarterback in the college football league with amazing stats and amazing throwing abilities. Ten times out of then Louis will dominate a game with his throws. Whether it's a short throw to a safety to sprints into the end zone or chucks the football seventy yards for the wide receiver to catch in the end zone to score six points for their team. The only play Louis isn't guaranteed a touch on the ball is when the kicker is going for a field goal, but no one is even paying attention to the kicker because " _Holy shit did you see that throw by Louis Tomlinson?_ "

While Harry and Edward's journey to becoming Ohio State basketball players was broadcasted all over the basketball side of TV, Louis was busy throwing touchdown passes and dominating the game of American football, specifically Ohio State football. It's common knowledge that Louis Tomlinson, although only a sophomore in college, is the obvious MVP for the football team and is bound to be the starting quarterback his entire time at the college. It pisses off every older man who's position is quarterback, but Louis couldn't give less of a fuck; he's getting his four years (and surely more to come) of college fame, and he's not going to let some petty older men ruin it for him.

On and off the field, Louis is a target of praise and recognition. Off the field he's recognized for his great looks (messy brown hair that he always has in a half messy quiff and half feathery look swiped across his head that  _only_ works for him and bright blue eyes that rival the electricity flowing through the wires in the college campus. Oh, and let's not forget his insanely chiseled features or his incredible ass), sassy attitude and killer frat parties. It comes as no surprise that Louis lives in the Alpha frat house, the football equivalent of the basketball Alpha house, and that he has the biggest room there. While he does spend the majority of his time practicing for an upcoming football game or training with a personal trainer (fuck the actual classes of Ohio State; that's what the hired personal class-takers are for- don't tell the administration!), he always manages to make time to throw the most outrageous frat parties with his best mate, Niall Horan.

While Louis is your stereotypical football playing frat boy with a few (okay, a  _lot_ ) of tattoos and goes to parties a lot, Niall Horan is not. Niall is the only punk boy belonging to a frat, and the fact that he belongs to Louis' frat and is Louis' closest friend is a shocker. Niall is always seen sporting band tees, ripped skinnies, and Vans, and almost always has eyeliner on his eyes or piercings in his lips and ears. While Louis has a few tattoos here and there on his body, Niall's arms are littered with tattoos, black ink is scattered across his back and it's even rumored that he has a tattoo on his special member (only a rumor- Niall swears it's not true!).

Both boys are currently seated in the food court, an outdoor cafeteria area that has multiple food trucks scattered around the large group of tables, performing the task of people watching. Niall does it because he loves to judge people; it's his favorite pass time (that, and getting mad drunk at parties), and Louis does it just to do it. The two friends are quiet, not talking as they chew soundlessly on their food and watch people walk around the food court.

"Damn," Niall suddenly says, his eyes focused on people behind Louis. "I didn't think they were actually going to come to Ohio State."

Louis turns around, and immediately knows who Niall is talking about. Propped atop a cafeteria table is a set of twins, and Louis recognizes them immediately as the Styles brothers. Louis vaguely remembers following their road to fame at the beginning of sophomore year, but after hearing about their wealth and immunity he immediately chocked them off as arrogant, cocky assholes who think they can just walk into college and get whatever they want, and Louis can't stand people who don't work for what they want.

"That's ridiculous," Louis says, referring to the fact that the brothers were wearing their letterman jackets and actually had them customized to their liking. The brother with the shorter hair (Louis seriously didn't care enough to know their names) is wearing the regular black jacket with red shoulders and two red and white stripes on the elbow and the wrists, but instead of 'Ohio State' at the top of the back of the jacket, it says 'H. Styles' in black letters. His brother has the same style jacket, but the top says 'E. Styles' and instead of black sleeves his has a dark gray color as his sleeves. Louis himself is wearing his letterman jacket, but except for the 'Tommo' nametag on the front, it matches every other  _normal_ football player at OS.

Niall and Louis discreetly watch the brothers as they interact with people from OS. Girls repeatedly come up to them, most likely gushing about how hot they look when they're playing, and boys visit them in packs, probably gushing about how great they are. It makes Louis want to vomit. The basketball season has barely started; Louis knows they've only had a week's worth of practices, yet these two are acting like they rule the world.

While Niall goes back to looking around at the other, normal, average people in the food court, Louis continues to watch how the boys interact. Louis notices how they seem a little... _off_. For example, Louis has seen brothers in public before, brothers that so obviously grew up together, and he has never witnessed one or the other casually wrap his arm around the other's shoulder (H. Styles) and then the other brother react by resting his head on the other's shoulder (E. Styles). Louis has to turn away when H. Styles actually kisses his brother on the cheek.

"What the fuck," he says, gesturing for Niall to look at the display. Niall laughs, pushing his empty plate away and making a grab for Louis' half-eaten food.

"You've never heard of their relationship? They kiss all the fuckin' time, and I've heard from boys in their frat house that they actually fuck." Niall shakes his head, his cheeks bulging with food. "'t's gross."

Louis shudders, their weird PDA suddenly making sense. Louis can't understand why anyone would actually idolize these boys. 

"They're amazing at basketball," Niall explains, after Louis voices his thoughts. "Like, you know how you're insanely good at football? Well, that's them at basketball. They're better than I am, and we both know how I am about basketball. When they were practicing with the team on their first day here, they made almost every shot and they were dunking like crazy. Harry can get the ball up and down the court crazy fast and Edward can guard the basket like mad. I tried to do a lay-up and he legitimately blocked me, and he's not even that taller than me. They literally never mess up."

Louis wants so badly to hate them but after that explanation, he hates them a little less. "What are they like? Personality wise?"

Niall shrugs, swallowing his food before speaking again. "I mean, Harry's a little quieter than Edward, but not by much. If Edward ever says anything, Harry always says something right after, and they finish each other's sentences like a fuckin' couple. They didn't really interact with much of us on the team, they only really talked to each other and the coach. They're somewhat reserved."

Louis watches as Harry and Edward stand up from the table, dumping their trash in a trashcan and walking away _holding each other's hand_. Louis can't believe his eyes, how does no one comment on this? Is that not weird? They're brothers, isn't incest illegal?

Louis, desperately in the mood to move on from thinking about the two crazy ass brothers, looks at Niall. "Yo, is there a party tonight?"

Niall nods his head. "Yep. Sorry to tell you that it's thrown at the Alpha basketball frat, the same ones H and E live in. Only party on campus tonight, sorry buddy."

"At this point, I don't even care. I just want some alcohol."

-

Liam Paynes waltzes into the Alpha house, his closest friend at his side. Zayn Malik was more hesitant to attend the party then Liam was; it was at the basketball frat house, and Liam plays football. Zayn thought that it was basketball only, but it turns out it wasn't. He can see other football players walking around the house with red cups in their hands.

"Yo, Liam, Zayn, glad you guys could make it!" a deep, slow voice sounds from behind them. Liam and Zayn turn around to see the Styles brothers walking towards them. The boys are dressed in completely opposite outfits, something quite unheard of. Harry is wearing a red flannel with three buttons undone, black skinnies and brown boots, his hair pushed back by a black scarf. His brother is wearing a pale gray T-shirt, an off-white fur vest, black skinnies with holes on the knees and matching brown boots to Harry. Zayn's eyes linger on Edward's, and when the latter catches Zayn's eyes, Zayn blushes and looks away.

"Couldn't back down from the infamous Styles party, now could we?" Liam jokes, bumping fists with the brothers. Zayn opts to shoot them a smile instead.

"Here, have something to drink," Edward asks, mischief playing in his eyes as he offers his cup to Zayn. Zayn swallows and takes the drink from his hand, sparks shooting up his arm when their fingers touch.  _Fuck_. Zayn raises the cup to his lips as the boys watch him, swallowing the drink hesitantly. 

It burns the back of his throat and makes his grimace a little, but it tastes good. "It's good," he declares. Edward smirks at him before resting his arm on his brother's shoulders.

"Come on Hazza, we need to go greet the other party goers. Liam, it was great to see you-" Liam beams, "and Zayn, I'm hoping to see you again." Zayn can feel heat rushing to his face, and Liam laughs at him when the twins walk away.

"Got the likes for Edward, don't you?" Liam says as they walk deeper into the house. 

Zayn shrugs, taking another drink of the alcoholic drink Edward gave him. "I don't know. He's hot."

Liam snorts, grabbing a random red cup off the counter. "Yeah, okay Zayn." Liam swallows the entire drink, the wild look in his eyes amplifying. "You are so hooking up with him tonight."

It's Zayn's turn to snort. "You're crazy, dude, he'd never go for me anyways."

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's go find him." 

Ignoring Zayn's pleas of "No, Liam, we can't possibly-" and "Liam! This is crazy!", Liam pulls Zayn through the house, his brown eyes searching for a set of twins. He can't find them on his own, so he starts asking people around him. Tim Johnson ( **Basketball, Junior, Beta house** ) doesn't know where they're at, Emily Atherton ( **Cheerleader, sophomore, house???** ) thinks they're on the other side of the house, and Liam decides that tapping Louis Tomlinson's shoulder is the next best thing; Zayn knows it's not.

"What do you want, backup?" Louis says, when he turns around. He says it with a smirk, and his partner in crime, Niall Horan, laughs into a drink. Zayn watches Liam's nostrils flare; Zayn knows it's a low blow.

Zayn and Liam grew up together in a big town down in Texas where Liam was the star quaterback. He was the Louis Tomlinson of the town, everyone idolizing him and everyone praising him after every game he played in. Zayn was nervous about how big Liam's ego was getting; he started going to more and more parties and less and less training sessions, and although he never lost his touch, Zayn suspected that once they got to college Liam was in for a surprise. Sure enough, when Liam came back to their house after the first practice, he was furious because "Some stupid five foot nine punk took my starting position!" Zayn had to refrain from telling Liam that he warned him this would happen.

"Shut the fuck up," Liam snaps, rolling his eyes. "Have you seen the twins?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "They're probably in their room fuckin'." 

Zayn inwardly grimaces; he'd heard the rumors that the brothers were more intimate than most, but he didn't think it was true. He could see now that maybe, maybe they are true, and he can feel his slight crush on Edward decreasing rapidly.

"Who's in our room fuckin'?"

Everyone turns to see the boys of the conversation standing there, cocky smiles on their faces and new drinks in their hands. Edward catches Zayn's eyes, and before the latter can look away, Edward winks.

He fucking  _winks_.

Zayn wants a drink so bad. He does not want to be sober around Edward.

"Here," the devil says, stepping forward and handing Zayn his drink. Edward smirks for the billionth time, lustfully watching Zayn's Adams apple bob as he tilts his head back and drinks. When Zayn looks at Edward again, this time with a buzz, he returns the smirk.

"What the hell is going on here?" Louis asks, bored. Zayn quietly watches everyone's reactions. Niall snorts, Liam rolls his eyes, Edward is  _still_ smirking at him, and Harry looks at Louis with a glint in his eye. 

"Louis Tomlinson, yeah?" Harry says, twirling what looks like a joint in his fingers. He looks bored, but his green eyes look like they're carrying mischief, and Zayn is at a loss at where this is going.

Louis nods his head. "Yep. Harry Styles, yeah?" Everyone can hear his mocking tone; it's clear as day.

Harry, who catches it too, raises an eyebrow. "Little sassy, I see."

The smallest of them all shrugs. "I need another drink," he says to no one in particular. Zayn watches as Harry volunteers to get him one, then proceeds to hook his arm through Louis' and pull him (despite Louis' protests of "No, thanks, I can get my own damn drink.") towards the direction of the kitchen. Liam shrugs and walks away, and Zayn vows to kill him later. Then, it's just Niall, Edward, and Zayn, and he can feel the slight tension.

Niall finishes his drink, dropping the red cup on the floor as he hiccups. "Bro, where's the keg?"

Edward points behind him, where Zayn can see a large gaggle of people surrounding what he assumes to be Niall's objective. The Irish boy nods in response before heading towards the large crowd of people; then there are two.

"You're intriguing, you know?" Edward says, stepping towards Zayn, the smirk still prominent on his face.

 _Gulp gulp gulp._ "Uh, you are too?"

"Come on," Edward says, wrapping his arm around Zayn's shoulder. Does he feel the same tingly feeling or is that just Zayn? 

_Gulp gulp gulp._

"Where are we going?" Zayn asks as Edward steers him through the house. They pass Louis and Harry in the kitchen, Louis sitting on the counter with Harry in between his legs, both of them seeming to be sharing a joint. Edward removes his arm from Zayn's shoulders to walk over to Harry, kiss him on the neck and whisper something in his ear. Harry nods without looking at his brother, going back to whatever he and Louis are doing. Armed with two red cups full of alcohol, Edward beckons for Zayn to follow him.

_Gulp gulp gulp._

Zayn follows the taller boy through the main room and straight into a bedroom; it has to be his, it's the biggest one in the house. Edward shuts the door behind them, the wooden boards muffling the sound of the party quite well. Zayn awkwardly stands in the room; is he supposed to say something or what?

"Sit on the bed babe," Edward says, walking around Zayn and following his own orders, still steadily holding the cup in his hands. Zayn awkward sits by Edward, swallowing back the rest of his drink. He's disappointed when it's gone; he is finally starting to feel the strong buzz of the alcohol.

"Here." Edward puts one of two cups on the bedside table and holds the other one in his hand. Instead of handing the cup to Zayn like Zayn expected he would, Edward rests his hand on the back of Zayn's neck (fuck, the  _tingles_!) and pulls his head back slightly. Raising the cup to Zayn's lips, Edward pushes the brim against Zayn's lips until the latter understands what he's doing. He obediently opens his mouth, the alcohol rushing into his mouth and burning the back of his throat. Edward pulls the cup away, and Zayn pouts at the loss of the brim on his lips.

Then, Edward's lips are on his own and he immediately forgets about the drink.

-

Harry wakes up the next morning in a bedroom and he knows right away that it's not his. He sits up, his head pounding with a hangover and looks around. It's a big bedroom, so he has to be in another frat house. Why is there a basketball jersey framed on the wall? And a football on the floor? And-

 _Oh_.

Laying under the sheets next to Harry, is the star quarterback of the Ohio State football team. 

-

Niall wakes up the next morning, automatically knowing he has no clothes on. He yanks the covers up his legs and when he realizes he's holding pale blue sheets instead of his black ones, his head snaps up. Where the fuck...

"Hey babe," a deep voice rings out. Niall looks around the room, his eyes adjusting to the lighting and his head aching with a headache. There, leaning against the wall, is the boy from the party. The one who was with the Zayn kid.

-

Zayn wakes up to feel a heavy, warm weight on his chest. He blinks his eyes, his vision blurry from the fact that he is very, insanely hungover. He tries to move, tries to sit up, but whatever is weighing him down actually moans something out loud, and it takes Zayn a second to grasp hold of the situation.

Edward Styles' head is on his fucking chest. Edward Styles' head is on his fucking chest.  _Edward Styles' head is on his fucking chest._

"Edward-"

"Shut up," the boy says, but it sounds more endearing than anything. He wraps his arms around Zayn's midsection, Zayn's very bare midsection, and hugs him tighter. "Just stay a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> how's that for a cliche ending? hope you enjoyed!


End file.
